Words Are Not Enough
by Sewer Slider
Summary: Complete. SAINW chapter fic. Each chapter is a hundred word drabble, retelling the episode from the POV of different characters.
1. Donatello

Since I love writing drabbles and have a lot of fun with them, I wondered if it would be possible to write an entire chapter fic where each chapter was a drabble. Because I also love Same As It Never Was (and the bunny that bit me was transported in from that episode!), I based the drabbles around the happenings of that.

Every chapter is exactly one hundred words. And so is the introduction.

As with other Same As It Never Was fics I wrote, it's based more on different perspectives of events and not a new story line.

Enjoy!

_&&&&&&_

**Donatello:**_  
_

This isn't my world. I left my own world behind somehow and ended up here, in this hellhole. Being here, learning how the world became this way, is like falling into a nightmare and realising you can't wake up.

But when I look at them, I know that not everything is a nightmare. They're so different, but there's something, something that's so undeniably _them_, that I know I have to stand alongside them and fight.

This is not my world – but these are still my brothers.

And even if this is the last time, we stand and fight as family.


	2. Karai

**Karai:**

The sudden noise startles me, but even as I turn around I know what has caused it. I've always known that this day would come.

The drilling machine erupts through the floor, disgorging the turtles. They stare at me defiantly, three bearing the scars of our past battles, the fourth the cause of this confrontation.

"Can the Shredder come out and play?"

I always knew this day would come.

I knew that their estrangement could not last, that one day they would reunite, the four of them a family once more.

And I know that this battle is our last.


	3. Michelangelo

**Michelangelo:**

For almost thirty years, the only thing I've wanted was impossible.

But sometimes dreams do come true. Once again, I am reunited with my brothers.

And just like the old days, there's a fight about to happen. Karai-bots surround us all, wanting nothing more than to tear the shells from our backs.

I won't let that happen. I wanted my family back too much. I won't let the Shredder tear us apart again. He'll have to tear _me_ apart first.

I grip my lone nunchuck tighter. If they want my family, they'll have to go through me first.

_Cowabunga douchebags._


	4. Leonardo

**Leonardo:**

I hear Mike's scream cut off abruptly and realisation hits me like a physical blow.

My baby brother is gone.

I don't want to lose any more of my family to this war. Losing Mike is too much already.

But Karai is advancing on me, determined to do what she thinks is her duty by the monster who raised her.

She begs me not to make her do this.

I wish I could see what's in her eyes, see if I'm imagining the regret in her voice.

But it's too late for both of us. Too late for us all.


	5. Raphael

**Raphael:**

Too late.

It's over. Finished. I'm finished.

I heard Mikey go down. Want to tell him. Say I'm sorry. Should have been there for him.

Want to tell. Leo. Didn't matter if we coulda saved Splinter. We didn't. He was dead. My brothers were still alive.

Need to tell him. Ask him to forgive me. Shouldn't have been so stubborn. Might still hear…

…Hurts. Bitch killed me. Too stubborn to lie down.

It's up to Donnie now. Always was the smart one. Missed him.

…And I gotta make my peace with Leo. My last chance.

Forgive me Leo.

I'm sorry.


	6. April

**April:**

She didn't think I was a threat.

She saw the turtles, three constant adversaries, one prodigal brother, as the threats to them. Not me.

But the things she has taken from me over the years have left me wanting revenge. For the whole of humanity – and for the resistance, because this nightmare took their lives years before they were killed.

She forgot about me, thought I was no threat at all. But I'm the one holding the gun – and the way her eyes widen as the projectile approaches her, I can see she finally realised her mistake.

Bye bye bitch.


	7. Donatello:

It's over.

My brothers… my brothers are gone.

Raph is gone, taken down by Karai. Leo too, stabbed in the back. And Mikey…

He called for me before he died.

There was something he wanted to tell me, something important enough to scream across the room filled with enemies to convey the message.

It made no difference.

_What did you want to tell me little brother?_

I guess I'll never know. This was never my world and now – Mikey's gone.

My body starts to fluctuate, some force pulling me away from here.

I guess this means that I'm gone too.


End file.
